Signed By Love
by gg623
Summary: *Previously called "As long As You Care" * Jack finally gets the courage to ask out Kim, but she mysteriously falls ill and the black dragons keep showing up at random times are they going after Jack and Kim? Will Jack be able to defend Kim and himself? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples my name is gg623 and this is my first fanfic, so enjoy **

JACK'S POV

"Today is the day I finally tell her" I say to myself.

"But wait what if I mess this up, or she says no, or I am going to fast, or ?"

"Stop thinking like that" I tell myself

"Today I have a date with Kim Crawford and I and going to ask her to be my girlfriend" I look around and see that everyone outside Pilaffel Phils is staring at me.

Did I just say that out loud?

"Hi Jack, you said you wanted to have lunch" Kim looks at my suspiciously.

"Yea I just wanted someone to hang with" I say (damn she looks so good in that top)

"ok let's eat" she says, dragging my into Phils.

KIM'S POV

"Jack is so hot, his thick, scruffy, brown hair falls just right and his caring, dark eyes are staring at me"

"WAIT, Jack is staring at me"

"Kim, I said how many piffail balls do you want"

"Um, you deicide" I say to him quickly

I need to give control over myself, I need to know if Jack likes me or not.

**So I know that this chapter was kind of short I promise the next one will be better**

**-gg623**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again**** it's me gg623 this chapter WILL be longer and have more action. **

KIMS POV

Hm… my philafal tastes worse than normal, maybe I am just nervous?

"Kim, You know I am your best friend right" Jack asks

"Of course" I say causally. Is Jack about to make a move on me?

"well I love hanging out with you, and your fun" he says quietly.

"Kim I totally respect you and your choices and I would hate to hurt you in anyway so here"

He hands me a valentine I made him in from when we were in 3rd grade.

I gasp when I remember what I wrote on it,

"_Dear Jack, I was going to write a poem on this but I not very good at poetry. All I know is that I like you a lot and one day maybe we can get married and be in love with each other forever."_

Jack kept this? Why?

" I hope you don't mind that I kept this all these years but I love you Kimmy will you be my girlfriend?"

I am speechless, I want to scream yes, but I can't seem to get the word out of my mouth.

I look at Jack and he looks so vulnerable and innocent.

"Yes" I say

Then before he can answer everything goes fuzzy and I hear him calling my name, then it all goes black.

JACK'S POV

"Kim, Kim, wake up this isn't funny."

I felt her Pulse; it's faint

I look around and shout "help, can someone drive this girl to the hospital"

Then I notice that the only people in Phils are me, a passed out Kim and Tye and the black dragons.

I know I can't take them all at once so this is really bad.

I go up to tye "Please take Kim and me to a hospital" I say firmly

He grins and says "why? Look at her, she is fine".

I give him one last glare then turn around.

"Kim" I shout as I turn around and see her eyes flutter.

"Jack take me home" Kim whispers

I pick her up and she raps her arms around my neck.

"Bye-bye" Tye shouts as we are leaving.

This is bad, the black dragons just happening to be the only ones around when Kim; the strongest girl I know crumples to the ground.

"Are your parents' home" I ask her softly.

"No….. Jack"

"Yes Kimmy"

"Will you stay at my place with me" she asked

"I never thought of leaving, now sleep you look like you need it" I tell her.

I felt her relax in my arms and sat on her couch. Wow. One second I had asked to hottest girl in school to be my girlfriend, the next I feared for her life what a day.

**You guys like? What's up with Tye?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone so I got some new *followers* for the story and some great advise (thanks to kickloverXOXO who told me that Tye is spelled Ty) I also got advise on cliff hangers from LoveShipper, Thanks. If you ever want me to add in a character or something, tell me I might do it. ;)**

**P.S. you all should know that I don't own Kick' in it or this would be their script.**

KIMS POV

Wow, I feel like I was in a tournament! I am sore, but don't see any bruises or cuts so maybe I just slept the wrong way.

I was lying on the couch, then I notice that there is an arm around my neck and oh my gosh it's Jack's!

I know I need to get out of there before I screw something up with my new, amazingly hot boyfriend.

So I gently slide out of his grip and decide to go get the mail.

JACK'S POV

I wake up and at first I just lay there then it hits me. Where is Kim?

I swear she was here a few minutes ago, or did I fall asleep?

What if she fainted again or started sleepwalking?

Wait, Kim doesn't sleepwalk, so she must have just gotten up to use the bathroom or something.

I should look for her before I lose my nerve.

I walk the whole house (which takes a while) and still no Kim.

She couldn't have gone down to the dojo, not based on her condition last night.

*click* I hear a door open and dash down to it, ready to strike.

As soon as the door is half-way open I throw a punch and …..It's blocked.

Only a black belt like myself could have blocked that.

I look up and see a bloody handed Kim.

"Kim" I shout and catch her as she stumbles backwards

"ugh, what was that for" she mumbles as she pushes herself off me and stumbles.

"Kim I am so sorry, I, I, didn't know it was you, I was scared because you were gone and I freaked out when I heard the door."

She looks into my eyes and smiles for a few short seconds before it disappears. "Jack, it's fine really, just can you help me bandage this hand I feel…."

I look deep into her eyes and see that she is scared.

"How do you feel, you can tell me."

She takes a deep breath then says in a surprisingly small voice "I feel weak"

I rap her into a hug and hold her tight. "I'll never let you go"

"Now, let's see that hand" I say

"First, let me put down the mail" she says

After I clean and bandage her hand she hands me a letter.

"For Jack Brewer from KIFAS" she says handing it to me.

"What is KIFAS" Kim asked

"A group called Karate Is Fun And Safe." I mumble **(I made this group up)**

"Are they any good" she asks

"Nah, they just send out junk about dojo's and gear" I say causally

I pull out a survey with my name at the top, I go to throw it away but Kim stops me.

"look at the bottom of the paper' she says her eyes wide.

"_If you complete this survey honestly and fairly your dojo will be entered in a drawing to win $10,000.00 to spend on gear and training equipment. Thank you._

Kim looks at me like a puppy that wants a treat.

I sigh "fine, I'll do it. It can't hurt to answer a few questions about how great Bobby Wasabi's is."

I go to open the survey.

**So how was that? Then more reviews I get the sooner I will start the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peoples! Ready for chapter 4?**

**P.S. I'm a girl so are there any guys following this that could give me help with a guy's POV?**

JACK'S POV

I open the survey and surprisingly nothing explodes!

It says….

_How much do you like your sensei? 10. _I put an 8.

_How qualified is your sensei? 10. _I bit my lip, Rudy wasn't too qualified so I put a 5.

_Does your dojo have supplies from 2012 or newer? 10. _Again our dojo wasn't brand new so I put a 6.

_Is their competition with other dojos? 10._ Yes, the Black Dragons I put a 10.

_Does the competition have the sensei or supplies you need to become better? 10. _The Black Dragons have all new equipment but I know nothing about ty's qualifications so I put a 7.

_Do you want to be the best you can with your karate skills? 10. _Of course I do I put a 10.

_In the far, far future would you be willing to switch dojos? 10. _I would never join the Black Dragons now, but in a few years maybe there will not be Bobby Wasabi's dojo and maybe the Black Dragons will have changed, and then I might join them so I put 6.

With that done, I put the survey back in the envelope it came in and put it in the mail box.

When I come back inside I think I smell something burning.

I smile. "Kim must be cooking" I thought to myself.

"Now, should I help her or just see what happens".

KIM'S POV

Ugh, "stupid frying pan" I thought to myself.

I had got hungry so I decided to make Jack and myself some eggs.

The problem was they kept sticking to the sides of the pan.

"Hey Kimmy, smells great" Jack said trying to hold back from laughing.

I knew he was going to taunt my cooking skills.

"Don't call me that and you should have been the one cooking" I said.

He held his hands up in surrender "alright fine….. Kimmy"

I smiled and said "good, these eggs probably needed you, Jackie"

I giggled like a little girl and skipped off to go set the table.

Jack made some omelets out of my eggy mess.

"Enjoy" he said. I didn't catch the sly smile on his face.

I stuffed a huge bite into my mouth and swallowed.

3…..2…..1 my mouth was on fire.

Jack was on the floor laughing.

I pounced on him and we went tumbling to the ground.

I ended up on top, but only because Jack was laughing so hard he couldn't fight.

"Well based off that I would say someone is ready to go to the dojo" he said still smiling.

"Yes, I am." I said trying to stay mad at him but it wasn't working.

"Alright, let's go" he said. I saw him wince trying to get up.

"Jack are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I? I mentally slapped myself for hurting Jack.

"I'm fine" he says rubbing his arm.

I pulled up his sleeve and see a deep cut.

"Jack, what happen" I asked still holding his sleeve.

"Rudy and I were sparing with the bows and one of them had a sharp edge" he said quickly.

I didn't buy it, but wasn't going to make him talk about it anymore.

"Ready to go" he asked

"Ready" I replied bringing him a roll of bandage.

"Thanks" he said as he took the roll.

Next thing I know we are at the dojo.

Jack grabs the door handle and says "ladies first"

I walk in with his arm around me.

We figure that we are about the face the guys and their jeers about us being a couple now.

What we really see is worse, ty is in the dojo.

**And the plot is set. Hehehehehe. (I really want the jaws music to play right now) dun dun, dun dun,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples, so umm….. YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW, please? I got like a total of 3 reviews this week and 1,355 views. To try to get you guys to review more I will release the next chapter early (I normally only release chapters on Sundays (u.s.a time) if I get more than 10 reviews. Good luck and review!**

**P.S. Thank you to LoveShipper and KickLoverXOXO. You guys are my only reviewers!**

KIM's POV

Ty is in the dojo.

"What, when, how" I stutter

Jack's grip around me tightens

"Why are you here Ty" Jack asks coldly

Ty laughs and says "I'm here for you Jack" Ty looks at me then says "I know you and Kim are a lovey dovey couple now, but can I talk to you alone".

I grab Jacks wrist, "never let yourself end up alone with Ty he could have brought along black dragons" I thought hoping jack would say no.

"I'm not leaving Kim" he says, his voice low and solid.

"Fine, I offered the easy way now time for the hard way" said Ty

"Ah", I screamed as I felt hands grab me from behind.

JACK'S POV

I heard Kim scream and I turned around to help her then, BAM, someone punched me in the jaw.

"Hey, Jack ready for some fun?" asked Frank with a grin on his face.

I was in the arms of two dragons and frank was throwing punches at me. Hard.

"Frank, just bag him and Kim and lets go" I heard Ty say.

Frank threw one last punch and then a mask was put on me.

"Does Kim need a mask?" I heard someone ask

I didn't hear the answer before it all went black.

?

"Is he awake yet? Damn, I didn't know people could sleep this long" someone said

I was awake; I had been for a while. I guess I was trying to put off what was to come.

Someone grabbed my shoulder.

"I saw his eyes flutter, he's awake, go get Ty" someone said.

I opened my eyes and saw a little boy staring at me.

"Don't be scared, I not going to hurt you just help you with those nasty cuts and bruises" the little boy said.

I looked around and saw just dirt walls around me.

Then I remembered, "Where is Kim" I asked the little boy.

He shrugged.

I stood up, and then let out a cry.

Pain, running though my body, burning like fire.

"sit" the little boy said, you can't just walk outa here.

"You are way too weak."

I hated that, I'm Jack brewer I'm not supposed to be weak and Kim, poor Kim, this is all my fault. I should have protected her but I failed.

"Where am I?" I asked the little boy. "And who are you?"

"You're in Ty training center for newcomers" he said glumly.

"Who are you again?" I asked

He sighed "Ty's son, my name is Colton but everyone calls me Colt.

Ty has a son, How come no one knows? Or the bigger question, why does Ty have an underground dungeon?

"So I see you have met my son" says Ty

**If you want to know what will happen next review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Peoples! I was sort of upset that I didn't get the 10 reviews, but as always here is the next chapter.**

**P.S. I will be doing the same thing (10 reviews for this chapter = next chapter released early) again this week.**

JACK'S POV

Ty stepped in the room along with two dragons I didn't know.

"I see you have met my son" Ty said

Then he turned to Colton and slapped him "why did you tend to Jack?" he shouted.

Colton yelped then was dragged off by the dragons.

"Why did you hit him" I shouted at Ty.

I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder; I didn't make the mistake I had made last time and turn around. I knew it was Frank.

I realized I couldn't fight my way out of this so I relaxed my muscles and Frank's hand disappeared.

"Good boy" Ty said

"Where is Kim" I asked with my teeth clenched.

"Don't worry about Kim, you and I have an agreement" he said

My mind was racing, when did I sign an agreement with Ty?

"Don't you remember? You said that Rudy wasn't qualified to teach karate? And that you wanted to join the Black Dragons? All I needed was a number higher than 5 and you gave me a 6!

"You faked a survey from KIFAS" I yelled.

"Yes and now nobody will find it odd when you fight in the tournament for me" He laughed.

"Why would I fight for you" I sneered

"For Kim" he answered slowly

"My mind raced thinking about all the things he could do to Kim, heck he could rape her for all I know!

"Don't you touch her" I yelled

"I don't have to"

"What?"

"You remember when she fainted in philaffle Phil's right"

"What about it"

"I stopped her heart"

"WHAT"

He's lying, he's lying, he's lying. I say to myself he couldn't have done that.

"Let's just say the Philaffle ball she ate was full of drones" he said smiling.

"They put pressure on her heart so it stops working and if it were to stop for too long…." He smiled at me.

"You're lying, you can't control her" I shout a tear drops from my eye.

"I can with this remote" he says

"You're lying" I say meekly.

"Oh really?" he says before shouting "Bring Kim in here".

KIM'S POV

I remember this place, as much as I had tried to forget it.

I spend the worst six months of my life here, training for Ty.

Suddenly Frank walks in, "welcome home sis" he said

"What does Ty want" I said

"You'll see" he said grabbing my arm softly

I pushed him off

"I remember where the newcomer's room is" I say glumly.

"He let's go of me and walks behind me the whole way there.

I walk in and right away I am grabbed by Ty.

I let myself be dragged around then I see Jack.

I scream his name and go towards him. Ty lets go of me and I run to him.

He is on the floor and he has some bruises and cuts but they look tended.

I smile and mentally thank Colt.

I can tell he has been crying and there is fear in his eyes. I just want to hold him and tell him he is fine but we both knew that's not true.

"Jack, what did he do to you"?

Jack looks over me carefully and inspects all my minor wounds.

"Are you okay" he asked me over and over.

Then Ty grabs me and says to Jack "you wanted proof you will get it".

"No" Jack screams. Four Dragons pin him quickly and Ty presses a button on a stange looking remote.

"Jack" I whisper as the room starts spinning and fading into black.

How was that? SPOILER ALERT: Jack's training starts in chapter 7. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, as you can guess you guys didn't meet the 10 review goal but the story has been viewed more than 2,600 times now so, yay me!**

KIM'S POV

I hear someone say before I pass out "she will be out for about 30 minutes, let's go".

The rest is blackness, cold, dark, and miserable.

I felt myself awaken, but I didn't want to move so I stayed there, I heard something. No I hear someone crying.

Wait, could that be? Jack doesn't cry, right?

"Kim" I hear him say

"I should have protected you, you're in danger and it's my fault."

He started to punch the wall, I flew my hand up and caught his 3rd punch.

"I bit my lip, trying not to scream out.

"Kim, I am so sorry, I didn't know"

He started to cry again.

I didn't know if he was talking about my hand or the situation with Ty, but I started crying too.

"Jack, it's okay I'm fine" I said showing him my hand.

"Kim do you know why you passed out" he asked me caringly.

"No, it's like I can't help it" I said I hated admitting I had a new found weakness.

"Kim I think I can tell you why" he said softly.

"How" I asked jokingly.

JACK'S POV

I had to tell her, I could keep it a secret from her. But at the same time I couldn't just tell her, "hey Ty has this remote that could kill you with the press of a button".

In the end I voted to tell her, better me tell her now than wait until it kills her.

"Kim I think I can tell you why" I said as softly and as comfortingly as possible.

"How" she asked, I could tell she was joking.

Then Ty came in.

"As sorry as I am to break up you two lovebirds, I need Jack"

He said grinning.

"Why would he go anywhere with you" Kim growled.

"Oh, I think he will comply, right Jack?" He held out the remote.

I turned to Kim and saw fear in her eyes along with enough anger to kill Ty.

"Kim, I will be fine, just sleep you need it" I said to her.

"No" she screamed.

Frank came in and grabbed Kim.

"Jack will be fine" Frank said to her.

She nodded, looking defeated. Frank let go of her and she came over to me. "Find Colt" she said to me so quietly I barely heard it.

I didn't know if I would see her again so I lightly kissed her cheek, then realized that was are first kiss.

She gasped then smiled.

Ty started walking out of the room and Frank told me to follow.

I did silently.

They lend me into a room full of training gear and Black Dragons I had never seen before.

"Start with the Karate Robot Master" Frank said before walking off to yell at other students.

I walked over to the robot only to see that where its fists should have been there were Knifes and daggers sticking out of its arms.

It turned to face me and said "type your name and how long you can fight me".

I typed Jack Brewer and for time one minute.

"You can do more than a minute" Ty said and pushed ten minutes. "Now fight".

Suddenly the robot came alive with knifes swinging everywhere.

At first I was dodging, trying to avoid the sharp objects then Ty said "If you can defeat the robot your training for today will end, then you can see your Kimmy".

Now I had a motive, if this was the warm-up, Ty's practice must be lethal, plus I need to be with Kim.

Kim, with her sweet, caring eyes and her soft skin.

Then I ran my fingers over my lips, blood.

I felt it running down my legs as well.

This thing could kill.

I only had three more minutes to defeat it.

I stuck a blow to its left arm and parts when flying.

Then I struck its core.

All I had to do now was knock it down.

I was ready to throw the finally punch when it grabbed my fist and twisted, I felt the bone snap.

I fell back in pain, the robot was going to step on me, which would most likely kill me.

Then Frank switched it off. "We need you alive" he said.

I just sat there, gasping for breath.

Frank walked off and I was alone.

Suddenly Colt appeared and said "There you are, do you know how long I have been look 'in for you? Don't worry Kim send me to find you she has a plan".

**How was that? Leave your comments and reviews. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dis-Claimer! So I was watching the Carson episode this morning and decided to add him in. For those of you who haven't seen this episode it goes like this; Carson says he is re-joining the wasabi dojo after have being gone for some time and he is friends with everyone but Jack. He even starts to date Kim which upsets Jack. So then Jack spars with him and Carson cheats to win. Then in tournament Jack fights him and exposes him as a lying cheat to everyone and Carson is banned from the dojo and is never seen again…. Until now.**

JACK'S POV

"Hurry up; someone is going to notice that bloody trail of yours" said Colt, pushing me along.

I turned around and noticed just how much blood I had lost. It was a lot.

It hurt like hell, but I had to get to Kim.

I had to save her.

"Here we are" he said pointing to a tunnel about 3 feet tall and 2 feet long.

He darted in, leaving me no choice but to follow. How did I get myself into this?

KIM'S POV

I had told Colt my plan, he wasn't too sure about. It was all we had though so he had decided to help.

I heard someone coming down the tunnel, and I held my breath.

I saw Jack and pounced on him playfully.

He cried out, I gasped he was bloody from head to toe.

"Oh my god" I screamed.

I had never seen Jack so beat up looking, so broken. I began looking over all his wounds.

Colt and I locked eyes for a minute then he said "stop ya worry'n, I gots some bandages" and he handed them over to me.

Jack was still as Colt and I cleaned all his wounds. I noticed his wrist was broken and quickly Colt made a sling for it.

"Kim" Jack said finally "did…. Did I…Did I scare you?"

He was a mess; his hair was matted, His hands were caked in blood, and he looked like did hadn't slept at all in the past few days. Which he probably hasn't.

But Jake has scared me. He has put himself through hell and I don't know why.

"Jack, what you're doing is scaring me. I don't know why you have let Ty do this to you, just stop this. Please."

JACK'S POV

The look on her face when she saw me, she was horrified.

I couldn't tell her about the remote now.

She was already about to cry, and it was my fault.

"Kim I'm fine, you will be too. Ty needs me alive for the tournament and he needs you alive so I have a reason to live".

"You have better reasons for life than me" she said softly. "you always told me you wanted to see the eight wonders of the world".

I smiled sheepishly "you are the eight wonders, your strength and agility, your perfect skin, your hair, your eyes and how they sparkle when you are happy."

"That was only four" she giggled

"Your boldness and you temper; that is hilarious as long as you're not mad at me. Your soft side and most of all your caring heart". I cooed

"Jack, I love you" she said.

Then suddenly she stuttered "Ja….Jack….Help…..It hurts… Then her eyes closed and I knew Ty was after us.

"Jack Brewer I know you're here now report to me now along with Kim or she dies" I heard Ty say.

"Colt, stay here I am going in with Kim". I said

"I'll watch from the air vents" he said.

I went out in to the open, half carrying, half dragging Kim along.

Frank saw us first "Give me Kim" he said sternly. "No" I answered.

He kicked me and I fell. He put Kim onto his shoulder and walked off.

Suddenly I was being dragged to Ty by three black dragons.

I was thrown into a room with Ty and the worst cheat in this world. "Carson" I sneered.

"Hey buddy, you miss me" he spit.

"Carson told me about how you two clashed a long time ago and I figured he would make a good trainer for you" Ty said.

"Ready Jack" Carson said. "Let's start" he took a bow staff and lit the end on fire.

"Fight me or get burned" he said. I could only block with my hands and I could feel the flesh burning.

He pinned my to the wall, he had the fiery stick pushing into my back.

"Move on to the next exercise" Ty said. "Remember, he needs to be able to fight next week"

"Of course" Carson said drowning the stick. Ty left.

"Welcome to the worst week of your life" He said into my ear.

**How what that? I know it was a little gory, that too much or what? What about Carson? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys got lucky this week! I am going on vacation with my family this week and I don't know if there will be internet or not so I am going to post this week's chapter a little bit early.**

**P.S. I got like 3 reviews last week, please send in more. I will be looking for them when I get back! ;) YOLO, PEACE OUT, C- YA, or whatever you like to say.**

KIM'S POV

I knew I had passed out, again, But I didn't know why.

I felt a soft hand shake my shoulder and I was suddenly alert.

"Ha, I knew you were awake" said a familiar voice

"Frank" I said half with relief half with terror.

"Calm down, why would I hurt you" he asked confused

_Flashback…_

We had both joined the Black Dragons at the same time and although we weren't friends we had always been in the same classes and fought at the same level.

He did keep the other guys from picking on me though, but he had turned cold when I left the dojo. He went to the dojo much more often after I left and fought more furiously.

_End of Flashback…_

"Kim, you blanked out for like ten minutes" he said more gruffly.

"What did you say" I asked him.

He looked at me and said "I said, Ty wants you to join the kitchen staff, can you cook?"

"Yes" I lied "good, if you can't make Ty perfect Meatballs he might kill you" Frank replied

I was about to asked him if he was serious or not when he picked up a radio.

"….Kim….Here…..Show…..Jack….Mess…Carson said….Hurry….

Room….With….Now" Was all I heard.

Carson, no, it's not possible. Please no, He can't be here.

Frank grabbed me by my ponytail "let's go".

"No" I screamed "I'm not going to Carson or Ty or any of the other Dragons".

"You're going to see Jack, he wants to make sure you are ok" Frank yelled as he slapped me in the face.

Jack is worried about me? I am fine besides a few minor cuts and bruises. Meanwhile Jack has had all of hell beat out of him.

Frank pushed me into the elevator that led into the dojo.

"Well at least Jack is getting some fresh air" I thought.

What I saw next, I will never forget.

**Duh, Duh, Duh**

JACK'S POV

"Welcome to the worst week of your life" He said into my ear.

I was still catching my breath when he ripped off the sling Kim and Colt had made me.

I screamed. I felt the pain racing through my body, it was savage and hot.

"Well as much as I love to hear your pitiful screams" he sneered "I want to give you the hardest beating of your life and I can't do that here".

"I guess I will have to take you over to my place for a proper beating"

He put me in a dog harness and leash and dragged me out of the underground dungeon, and then I guess I passed out from blood loss.

_Later…_

I woke up in a dimly lit room with terrible pain in my right arm.

It was badly swollen and most likely broken.

"How did you sleep Jackie" Carson cooed

"Where's Kim" I mumbled. I hoped she was ok.

"I don't know" he said "but last night here at my place you lasted about three hours"

"What?" I asked

"You were walking on hot coals, fighting my two Great Danes, I even used you as a dart broad, but I think I hit a vein" he said with a happy smile on his face.

"Now I must drop you off at the dojo, before Ty realizes what happened".

He takes out a knife and opens a scar on my leg. "That should put you to sleep" he says and bags me.

_Even Later….._

I wake up and see Ty standing over me; I'm back in the Black Dragons Dojo.

"Carson told me, you tried to sneak out last night" Ty said "You will be punished for that".

"Carson kidnapped me, he had it all set up, he" Ty punched me in the jaw and cut me off.

"Fool, Carson is the one that brought you back".

"Now go train" Ty said pushing me towards the killer robot.

"Wait, where is Kim?" I shouted at Ty "I will let that robot kill me, if you don't bring her here now and let us talk in private" I said turning on the robot.

"Fine" Ty pulled out a radio and asked for Kim, "you have ten minutes" he left.

I just wanted to collapse, but instead I decided to try and clean myself up for Kim.

I released that I was in a pair of blood soaked jeans (that must be Carson's) and a shirt that said "Army Strong" on it in black with a cameo background. (Probably Carson's as well).

I took off the shirt and ripped it into strips and did the same with the bottom half of the jeans.

I was trying the bandage my damaged limbs but the cloth soon became blood soaked and I was covered in blood.

I heard Kim asking someone about meatballs in the elevator and went to hide; I couldn't have her see me like this.

I threw a yoga mat around me but my weak fingers couldn't hold it.

KIM'S POV

I saw a huge puddle of blood and ripped clothing, it stank the coppery smell of blood and then I saw Jack.

Frank turned to me and said "Ty says I am supposed to leave you here for not more than ten minutes and I was very serious about the meatballs" he pushed me out of the elevator, but before he pressed the button he said "medical supplies are under the trophies" and left.

I glanced back at Jack who looked dead and went for the medical supplies.

I spend at least 20 minutes putting ointments and bandages on his wounds and no one had come to haul us off so I stated to clean the dried blood out of his hair. I felt his pulse; it was so weak and quiet.

"I hope you didn't give your life for this visit Jack" I sobbed

I held him up against my chest, wishing I could give my life for his.

"Don't say that ever again" Jack croaked.

"Never give your life up to some low life scum like me" he said.

"Jack, that's not you" I sniffed "you're the most caring person in the world and if anyone deserves a second chance at life it's you"

"No this is my fault, if I had never called you to Phaffil Phil's, if I had never filled out that survey, if I had fought harder" he said with I tear in his eye.

"Wait, are you talking about our date and that survey was harmless?" I said "tell me what is going on, the whole story".

"I will just stay with me for now, I want to be able to protect you a little longer" he said and I could tell he was about to fall asleep any minute so I agreed.

**Wow, this was my longest chapter yet! You guys really did get lucky so PLEASE REVIEW, it means the world to us writers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peoples! So, when I was on vacation I left my one of my bags in my dad's camper and in that bag were my cell phone and my flash drive and some other things. So I went out and got another flash drive and I had to move all the chapters on to it and it took forever! Ugh, stupid forgetfulness.**

JACK'S POV

I woke up in Kim's arms and felt guilty; I should be holding her not her having to help a crimple like me.

I traced the lines of her cheek bones and ran my fingers through her hair.

Kim awoke suddenly when I touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kimmy, did I wake you"

"Oh, um, no, don't worry about it" she stuttered slowly.

"Well now that I am awake, tell me the whole story" she said to me.

I sighed as I told her about drone filled phifalle ball she ate and the fake survey and lastly the remote of doom Ty has.

I could tell she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me sooner" she cried

"I, I, I don't know" I replied.

I hated seeing her cry and now I had made her cry.

Suddenly her eyes lit up "Jack, I know how we can get out of this"

"What" I asked

"Colt, we need Colt" she said.

"Why"

"He can make some more drones, I'm sure of it, he is really handy"

"How will more drones help"

"I am part of the kitchen staff"

"And?" I asked still dazed from the lack of sleep and blood.

"I could put them in Ty's food" she exclaimed.

"Yes, this could work" I said hugging her then a though came to me. "Wait, Kim you can't cook, sorry but Ty would never go near your cooking".

"I could have Frank help me" she said meekly.

"Don't Kim, he will hurt you" I said sternly.

"I don't think so" she said "He remembers me, from when I used to be a black dragon"

I looked at her a long time; Frank would kill me if he had the chance, but Kim?

"Don't get hurt" I said to her.

Then Frank and Carson walked in.

KIM'S POV

Carson is here! What, how, why? My brain was trying to find an answer.

Then it hit me, he is Jack's trainer.

"Jack no" I screamed and pinned him.

He yelped but I stayed put.

"Jack, I wouldn't let him kill you"

"Kim, you have to let me go. He can't kill me the tournament is in a week"

Carson walked up and said "now, now, little girl let go of Jackie it's time for his daily training and Ty said to make it hard because of his little run away act"

He signaled to Frank and the two of them pulled me off of Jack.

"This will be over soon" I whispered to Jack.

Frank picked me up and half carried half dragged me back to my dirt cell.

"Now, about cooking duty" I said to Frank "I can't cook, but I am great with spices and sauces. Could you make the meatballs for me?"

"Fine, but don't tell anyone" he answered slowly then left.

As soon as he was gone Colt walked in.

"Colt, can you make some pressure drones and a remote to control them?" I asked sweetly.

"So Jack finally told you" Colt replied

"Told me what"

"About your phillafle ball problem"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

He shrugged "I just figured".

"So can you make some for your dad?"

"I can, as long as you promise not to kill him" he said causally. "He is still my dad"

"Of course" I said.

"They will be ready by tomorrow at dinner"

Great, I thought to myself. I hope that's not too long.

"Kim" Colt said

"Yes"

"Jack really loves you"

"I love him too"

"He talks about you all the time even during his um, training he is always mumbling "for Kim" even if he is alone"

I smile, he loves me! Jack Brewer the hot Tamale named Jack Brewer loves me.

"Kim, you are forgetting about what might happen after the tournament"

"He could kill Jack then, or even sell Jack off to the even worse places then here"

My smile disappeared, he was right there was a lot riding on this plan.

I started to break down "oh, Colt come here" Colt sat in my lap hugging me.

"Colt when we get out of here, you are coming with us" I said to the little boy who had never seen sunlight or a blue sky or rain or any other kids his age.

"Really?" he said excitedly.

"Yes" I said to him and I meant it. Jack and I are going to give him his childhood back.

"Will you help me find me mom" he asked quietly.

"Of Course now go make those drones" I said tickling him.

He giggled then ran off, leaving me alone but that was okay Jack and I had a plan and it is would work.

**How was that? Will the plan work? Wouldn't Kim make the best mom after that scene with Colton?**

**P.S. I am thinking about changing the title of this story to something to do with the Valentine that Jack showed to Kim in CH. 2 please send me some good titles and next week I will turn it into a poll, please send it titles!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, this is the second time I have wrote this Chapter because my brother deleted the first version of it so I am sorry if it is short but I am really mad right now.**

**I didn't get any new title ideas or reviews so I will make some up and put them in a poll on my page. PLEASE VISIT THE POLL ON MY PAGE. Thanks.**

KIM'S POV

"So here is your cooking space, I will drop off the meatballs in a few hours then you can season them. Here are some spices that the little kid named Colton left for you." Frank said glumly and left.

I looked over to the jar of spices and saw that there was not spices inside but little mechanic bugs; the drones and a remote and a note that read _"Don't Forget Your Promise"_.

I made a mental note to try and find out as much as I could about Colts mother.

It wouldn't be easy to find her here in Seaford.

While I was busy thinking about that someone came into the kitchen.

Ty. He grabbed me arm and pulled me close to him.

"Carson decided it would be a good idea to include you in Jack's training today." He sneered.

"What!" I screamed in shock. "Now I had to be bold, for Jack".

"Come on, it will be fun" He laughed pulling me into the underground training hall.

I sighed and let him drag me along, bracing my self for the worst.

_In the Training Hall_

I saw Jack blindfolded and around him was a maze of fiery bow staffs with knifes sticking out of them.

"Jack" I screamed.

He immediately took a step towards my voice and a knife pierced his thigh.

I bit my lip and saw that he was doing the same.

His pain was my pain.

Then Carson blindfolded me and put me about twenty paces away from where I had been standing.

I heard Carson shout "You two lovebirds are on opposite sides of my wonderful homemade maze of doom. Ty and I will be back in the morning to see if you two are still alive".

I heard them walk away and a door shut.

"Kim, don't move I'll find you" Jack yelled.

"No Jack I'm not going to let you hurt your self worse because of me, I am in better condition that you I will find you."

"Kim no" he shouted.

I ignored him and started walking.

In two steps I had both my arms and legs deeply cut. How did Jack take this everyday?

I could tell that he had started walking too and as much as I wanted him to just wait for me to find him he didn't and I knew I couldn't stop him.

About thirty minutes later, I stopped.

I couldn't keep going; I was numb all over and felt faint from lack of blood.

I stumbled and fell making no attempt to get back up.

"Jack, Help" I moaned.

"Kim?" he said. I felt like I was right next to him.

I scrambled to my feet and put my hands out.

I felt Jacks bloody hands meet mine and the moment was magical.

"Don't move there is a bow Staff in front of us I am going to run through it."

I heard crashing sound then my Jack was in my arms.

"Let's get these blindfolds off" he said.

He put his hand on my cheek and carefully moved his hand up to the blindfold.

I felt him peel away the dried blood and start to lift it off.

The second it was off he kissed me.

Without breaking the kiss I took off his blindfold and melted in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Kim, I Love you"

I giggled "maybe too much."

"I could never stop though" he said before falling asleep.

I am the luckiest girl in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I checked the poll and no one has chosen anything! PLEASE VISIT THE POLL ON MY PAGE. Seriously please visit the poll even if you don't want the stories title to change TELL ME!**

JACK'S POV

Here I was holding and comforting my Kimmy.

It felt so right, and she looked so peaceful when she slept.

I brushed her tangled hair out of her face and kissed her lightly as to not wake her up.

I knew as soon as she awoke there would be more pain for her; I wanted to let her enjoy her peaceful slumber.

"Jack I love you" said a sing song voice that could only be Kim's.

"Morning sunshine" I laughed and started to tickle her (she has really ticklish feet).

"Stop it Jack" she giggled.

I got to her feet and paused.

"Don't you dare" she said grinning at me.

"Too late" I said before attacking her feet.

I tickled her for a few minutes then she found the energy to jump on me and get me to stop.

I wished we could stay like that forever.

"Kim, Kim, he ate um, he ate um" Shouted Colt who was running towards them.

"Whoa, what is going on?" I asked confused.

"Jack, I gave Ty some of the drone filled meatballs that I made and he ate them and now we can get out of here, Colton made the drones and now we can help him find his mom and isn't this great Jack?" Kim said excitedly.

"Yea, it is…. But Kim you are going to have to leave me here".

"What! Why?"

"I can't leave" I said slowly "I couldn't walk for more than half a mile or so and the black dragon's dojo is about five miles away from everywhere else".

"Come on Jack, we would go slow so you could keep up and take lots of food" said Colton.

"Please Jack you have to try, staying here is certain death for you" added Kim.

"Ty would find us and he would hurt you, Kim you're forgetting he could kill you if we ran away and got caught."

"I will take care of Ty" said Colt. "If I upped the power of the drones we could put him into a coma for up to a week."

"Yes, that would work, no one would have any orders to follow because Ty can't give any" Kim said.

"I guess, but if any thing happens to you I am never going to forgive myself" Jack said looking straight at me.

I turned to Colt and said "Turn up the setting and put Ty in that coma for the maximum time possible".

The little boy gave me a salute and scurried off.

Next, Frank came in.

KIM'S POV

I prayed Jack could make the journey, five miles would have been easy for him a month ago but now he was always tired and bloody.

Then Frank came in.

Jack gripped my arm tightly as soon as he saw Frank.

"As much as I would love to pound you into a wall, Brewer I can't that's Carson's job. Speaking of Carson he will be here soon to train you" Frank said eyes blazing. "I came for Kim".

Jack looked so hot when he was mad, he tensed up and all his muscles bulged.

He looked like he wanted to kill Frank.

I decided to step in,"Jack I will be fine with Frank he wouldn't hurt me and if any one else wanted to hurt me he would make a pretty good bodyguard".

"So now he is your bodyguard" mumbled Jack but he subsided.

I bent over and kissed him lightly, then left with Frank.

As we walked away Frank asked "Ty plans on killing you after this is all over, you know that right?"

"I will not have a reason to live if Jack dies" I replied quickly.

"You're a brave girl Kim, and because of that I want to help you escape. I heard your plan, let me help by training Jack today."

"Never, Frank I know you, you would kill him".

"No, I would help him clean up his wounds and get him ready for travel"

I stopped walking.

"I swear, if you hurt him in the tiniest way I will kill you with my own two hands" I said I murderous look in my eyes.

He met my stare and stated "I admit I hate that lover boy Brewer, But for you Kim I would help. He makes you happy in ways I never could so I will help him"

I froze "Frank, I didn't know you ever had feeling for me like that, I'm so sorry I just didn't know.'

He just shrugged and left me.

I felt guilty for always ignoring Frank but, how, why, what just happened?

**Like Whoa, Frank has feeling for Kim? XD Will his love for Kim be stronger than his hate for Jack? Tell me what you think and PLEASE VEIW MY POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT A NEW TITLE FOR THE STORY! Thanks and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey peoples! I have gotten a few votes on my poll but not many, PLEASE VISIT THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**

JACK'S POV

I tried to go back to sleep but my mind had other ideas.

"Why is Frank Kim's bodyguard" my brain sneered.

I knew I was just jealous but that didn't help my mood.

I stood up knowing I had to get rid of this anger and started the attack dummies.

One down, two down, three, four then I turned to finish off the last one and saw Frank.

I wasted no time and charged at him.

I guess I was still pretty weak because Frank flipped me like a doll and the ground was not very kind.

I let out a groan and got ready for a beat down.

It didn't come though; Frank tied some thick, rough ropes around my wrists and tied me to the wall.

He did the same with my legs and one around my neck.

"At least give me a fair fight Frank" I spit.

"I didn't come to fight Brewer" he said solemnly and left for a moment returning with three rolls of bandages hung on his arm and a large greasy tub of Vaseline.

I stiffened as he smeared it all over me.

Then he left.

I noticed the Vaseline had clotted the blood that was all over me and now I almost looked like a person.

I also noticed that I could slip out of my bonds now and I did. I grabbed one of the rolls of bandage and put it on my worst injuries.

When Frank came back he didn't seem surprised that I was free.

"You are going to the showers now; do I have to tie you up in there too?" he asked calmly.

"No" I said.

He nodded and walked off indicating that I should follow.

I had my first shower in days.

I wanted to stay in there forever letting the warm water roll down my body.

"Hurry and get out" I heard Frank say from outside.

I sighed and turned off the water.

I put my pants and shirt back on and went out to Frank.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Frank.

"For Kim, got that Brewer" He said.

I wasn't sure what that meant but I could see that it was as much of an answer that I was going to get.

Frank picked up a luggage bag that was by his foot and handed it to me.

I wobbled under the weight of it for a few seconds then got a grip on it.

I followed Frank into what looked like a kitchen and saw Kim.

KIM'S POV

Frank told me to wait for him in the Kitchen with Colt.

Colt had gathered some food and medical supplies and I had wrapped up my wounds as tight as I dared to.

Colt had found an address of where he though his Mother worked and found out from his cousin Julie that her name was Hannah Stark ; she had taken her maiden name back after her divorce from Ty.

I was pacing around wondering if I made the right choice trusting Frank.

Then I saw Frank and Jack walk in, I ran over to Jack and hugged him.

He smelled nice (not like blood) and his hair was bouncy and light like it was before all this mess.

"Frank, thank you so much I really….." I said before he cut me off.

"Go, if you make good time you should be at Hannah's Work in three days" he said as we walked above ground.

I was speechless it had been so long since I had seen sunlight and Colt was just amazed.

"Go" Frank said pushing us out the door.

Then we were alone, just me, Jack, and Colt.

"To the woods, we will follow the road while staying out of sight of the people on the street" Jack said.

We dashed for the woods and started walking, we made it about a fourth of a mile before Jack had to stop and rest.

We probably moved about one mile that day before we had to stop.

There was only a sliver of daylight left and Jack was bleeding badly.

While Colt when looking for edible plants because of our limited food supply and we were trying to save what we had, I tended to Jack and dug through the luggage he had brought with him.

I found that it was just full of bandages and herbs for all sorts of pains.

Stomach aches, Poisons, headache, bleeding, soreness, etc.

I secretly put some of the bleeding and soreness herbs in Jack's meal hoping they would help him.

He ate only a little of the berries and nuts Colt had found and slept lightly.

He wanted to stay up and keep watch for wild animals but I told him I would do it.

I was worried about him, he was being his hero self when he should be playing the victim.

I tried to think about how much better everything would be as soon as we got to Colt's mom's place of work. Then Jack would be O.K.

**How was that? I spent awhile writing this chapter so please review and visit the poll on my page (THANKS! You guys are awesome) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Peoples! I got 4 votes on my poll and was very excited this will be the last week the poll will be open PLEASE VOTE. The winner so far is "Signed by Love" witch I think is a good fit for Kim and Jack. I also got tons of reviews, THANK YOU.**

JACK'S POV

It was our first night here in the woods and I was glad we were in a thicker part because I knew even if Ty had been stopped Carson wouldn't rest until he caught me.

I looked over at Kim; she was trying to stay awake so I wouldn't have to.

I smiled; I was in hell with an angel.

She looked over at me and I pretended to be asleep.

"Jack Brewer, sleep for real" she said.

"For realisy" I said comically.

She looked up and we both saw it was almost sunrise.

"Well if you aren't going to sleep, help me empty out your luggage" she said

I got up and saw what was in that bulky bag; medicines and bandages.

I helped Kim stuff them into Colt's little bag.

Then we were just sitting there.

Suddenly a thought came into my head.

"Kimmy, I love you" I said smiling.

"I love you too" Kim said, a smile was creeping across her face.

Then the moment I had been waiting for finally came. The sun rose above the hills and everything was covered in the sun's golden glow.

I put my hand in Kim's hair and kissed her passionately.

She was surprised at first but slowly opened up.

The kiss started off soft and light but became long and full of passion.

Here I was kissing my girlfriend in the sunrise on a mountain in the woods.

We broke the kiss for oxygen.

"What…. What was that" Kim asked panting

"I wanted to give you a sunrise kiss" I said sheepishly.

She laughed and we kissed again.

Then Colt woke up and we got ready to leave.

"I saw one of the Black Dragons about 50 yards from here" Colt said as we were about to leave.

"What" I exclaimed.

"Yep, they had Great Danes with them".

"Carson" I muttered remembering he had Great Danes.

"Jack, these are the black mountains, we learned about them in school." Kim said

"There is supposedly a tunnel right through the mountain" she added.

I had no idea what she was talking about but it sounded like a good idea so I decided to chance it.

"Which way" I asked.

Kim started off in an easterly direction and me and Colt fallowed.

-LATER-

KIM'S POV

Jack was really dragging by mid-day and the bleeding wasn't stopping.

He said he was fine but Colt and I knew that he wasn't going to make it much farther.

I saw the tunnel by it was too far off. I saw a cave but it was high up and I was not about to let Jack rock climb without any support.

"We need to get him to that cave" Colt said.

"How" I asked.

He shrugged, and then a moment later his eyes lit up.

"Let's pull him up, me and you will climb up with all the stuffs and then pull Jack up here with rope" He said.

"No he might hurt himself" I said quietly.

Then a voice from behind me said "Let me do it".

I turned and saw Jack.

"Kim I can climb a rope, let me do it; it's safest up in a cave off the ground then down here where Carson's dogs can sniff us out." He said with a glare in his eyes.

I sighed "Fine, by right back"

Colt and I grabbed the supplies and started climbing.

Once we were up there we threw down about half a dozen ropes and Jack started to climb.

It took a very stressful hour for Jack to climb the rock and when he got up to the top he looked faint and had lost plenty of blood.

He got up and stayed awake for about twenty minutes before passing out.

Colt had found that the cave connected into the tunnel and the tunnel about 3 feet deep of water.

I gave him a pail and he brought up water to clean off Jack.

We worked, patching up Jack for about two hours then it was dark and sleep over took us.

I awoke later that night though; I heard dogs barking and was curious.

I went to look over the edge of the cave then, Jack pounced on me pushing me down.

"Go to the back of the cave" he said into my ear.

I crawled to the back and waited.

A second later Jack appeared and said "that's Carson with some Black Dragons, he would have seen you".

I suddenly burst into tears. I had almost gotten us found.

Jack crawled up to me and put him bandaged arms around me. He kept saying "Shh, it's O.K., we are going to be fine, and you're ok, shh".

I stayed it his arms the rest of the night not wanting him to let go, ever.

**Sort of intense this week. Tell me what YOU THINK. Please review and remember this is the LAST WEEK TO VOTE ON THE TITLE OF THIS STORY. Please visit the poll it means a lot to me!**

**Thanks for reading! ****  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey peoples so the new title is….. "Signed by Love" it won by 4 votes. Remember to review, I spend a long time on this chapter please tell me what you think! I do read every single comment.**

JACK'S POV

The climb had worn me down and I knew I must of fallen asleep after afterwards but at the same time I wanted to get up, there was one thing I had remembered from class about the Black Mountain.

I got myself up and into the water filled tunnel running through the mountain.

I threw off my shirt and applied some ointments.

I dived into the water, it was cool and refreshing.

I floated around on my back, never going too far from where Kim and Colt slept.

I felt a prick of guilt as I thought about how long it must have taken them to bandage me up.

I would let them sleep.

I started to think about my Kimmy, I remembered when we had first met.

It was actually at the beach on an unofficial school field trip.

She was in a blue bikini with reef fishes all over it. She was trying to surf and I was going to help her, but some other guy had already gone over there.

Later once she got the hang of it we had surf contests, which I let her win.

I remember that later that the same guy who had helped her surf asked her out but she said she had feeling for someone else.

I swear she had looked at me.

That was when I got my hopes up that I might have a chance with the beautiful goddess named Kimberly.

"You think I'm a goddess?" A voice asked me.

I flipped around and saw Kim. "Of course, who doesn't" I answered flatly.

"My family says I am a disgrace, and the other cheerleaders aren't too friendly" she mumbled.

I knew Kim's family was all beautiful people but so was Kim.

I swam over and gave her a tight hug then said.

"Kim listen I need to tell you three things,

One, you are beautiful on the inside and out. I have never in my life seen a prettier girl.

Two, you are a goddess, you are perfection in every way and I worship you as a queen.

Three, I love you to the point it hurts. When you cry it makes me cry, when you are in pain I want to stab myself. If I had to choose to save your life or mine I wouldn't even have time to think about it because the thought of living without you would kill me.

And one last thing, if anyone ever hurts you in any way they better never run into me".

She smiled, then I smiled, then she said "Jack, I don't know what to say".

"Then don't say anything" I said

She leaned over and kissed me softly but passionately at the same time.

I kissed back hard and put my hands in her soft blonde hair.

We broke the kiss panting for breath.

I was first to catch my breath so I said "I am going to catch us some dinner, go get the supplies and Colt then meet me back here".

She nodded and swam over the ledge back to our little setup.

I tried unsuccessfully to catch the trout by my feet then gave up and collected clams and oysters instead.

Later we were on our way and I had a certain designation in mind.

Then after about two hours of swimming against the current I found the spot I was looking for.

I blindfolded Kim and started taking her to the place I had thought about earlier.

KIM'S POV

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" I answered.

He handed me a blindfold and I put it on.

He swam us over to a rock and lifted me out of the water onto it.

I heard him scrabble up behind me.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and off came the blindfold.

I gasped it was beautiful, it was gorgeous.

"I thought you might like visiting this place" he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I love it Jack it's all so beautiful looking".

"Well you are beautiful yourself, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I just wanted you enjoy it, now come on I made us a picnic" Jack said cheerfully.

"You are beautiful, don't ever forget it" He whispered to me before kissing me.

**How was that? I think Kim gained a lot of self-respect in this chapter and it was really sweet.**

**I liked the beauty room that he took her in, can you guess what it was?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey peoples! NOTE: about the place Jack took Kim at the end of the last chapter (the room that was so pretty) Well Kim and Jack and in the black mountain and the inside of the black mountain is crystal, so Kim was seeing her reflection in the gems. BTW I got tons of reviews last week (seriously, tons) and I wanted to thank you guys. You guys are the best! ;)**

KIM'S POV

(Kim's Dream)

I was walking down a long hallway and there were pictures on the walls.

Some of happy couples on their wedding days, some of families and children standing for photos.

I walked farther along and saw a boy and his mother, I smiled; they looked happy.

Then I looked closer and saw that boy was Colt. He was with his mom and they were hugging and both truly happy.

I took one last glance and then walked on. I stopped when I thought I saw Jack standing in a family portrait. It was Jack, but a younger Jack. He looked cute and was dressed in a black T and jeans.

But something wasn't right about it, his parents were smiling but their smiles seemed fake and their eyes were cold.

Jack looked straight at the camera with a "just get it over with" expression. He wasn't smiling, and there was pain in his eyes that looked almost unbearable.

I felt sorry for this Jack and slowly walked past the picture.

Then I saw mine, I remember when my family went to get that picture taken.

(Flashback inside a dream)

I was nine and my sister was pulling at my hair.

"Mom, it's not staying in a braid, you fix Kimberly's hair" my sister shouted and left the room.

My mother came in. She was mad and very rough on me.

I squirmed in her grip then she hit me on the arm cutting my tender flesh.

I screamed so she hit me again. "Stupid girl, I am make you look presentable, remember you are a Crawford so you must look like a respectable young Crawford girl, understand" my mother said firmly.

During the photo taking my mother had pinned my blooded arm behind my back so it was unseen.

It hurt, that I remember.

(Flashback end)

JACK'S POV

I woke at sunrise and after changing my bandages (which were not much needed now) I went to see if Kim had woken up yet.

I gasped as I saw my squirming in her sleep, twisting and turning crying "No, No" I ran over and put her in my lap but she fought me.

I tried to shake her awake but that just sent her into more of a frenzy.

"Kim, Wake up" I shouted shaking her.

Finally she opened her eyes; she collapsed into my arms crying.

"Kim what happened?" I asked.

She looked at me for a minute then "nothing just a bad dream".

"Kim?" I asked again, more firmly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" she replied "Are we almost to Colt's Mom's Home?" she said changing the subject.

"We should make it today" Jack said.

Colt came up from behind me, with a pack on his shoulder and a grin on his face.

I smiled back at him and about twenty minutes later we set off.

Around mid-day we saw the town of Seaford before us. Colt was extremely excited and Jack was happy too.

That night we found apartment number 136 and knocked on the door.

A lady came to the door and she immediately recognized Colt. They hugged and Kim and I sort of stood there awkwardly.

"Ms. Stark, may we step in we have been in the wilderness for a few nights and are very tired" I said.

"Of course you poor children, go sleep in the room down the hall" she said Kim and I pointing towards a bedroom. "I can trust you two alone in one bed, right" she added raising an eyebrow.

"Yes mam" I said too tried to say anything else.

Kim nodded and we fell asleep.

**Sorry I know this was short-ish but I have a test tomorrow that is 40% of my grade and I really need the sleep, sorry again please review. :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey peoples! So what did you think of my last chapter? (It was a bit gloomy in the beginning, but I promise it all ends well) on to the story!**

JACK'S POV

Kim and I walked down the hall into the bedroom.

I tucked her into bed then slid in myself, but I didn't want to go to sleep.

I wanted to be there for Kim if she had another nightmare.

So I laid there staring at Kim, then the ceiling, then Kim, then the Ceiling again. Back and forth, waiting for something to happen.

Then it did, Kim started thrashing in the sheets tangling herself.

I put my arms firmly around hers and held her until she awoke.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she was gasping for air.

"Kim calm down" I said over and over trying to sooth her.

"I, I, I am so, sorry Jack. Did I wake you" She stuttered.

"No I was already up, are you ok" I answered.

We sat their huddled for a few minutes then I asked her "Kim, will you tell me about the dream you had".

"Jack, don't worry about it" she said.

"Please Kimmy"

She looked at me then let out a sigh "fine"

"I was walking down a long hall way then I saw a family picture of Colt, one of you, then one of me. I remembered taking that photo when I was little and my sisters and mother acted so cruel about it"

I held up my hand and showed him the scar right by my wrist.

"Kim, I am sorry, I didn't know" I said looking closely at the scar. I noticed that it had been made by someone's fingernails digging into her skin.

Then I thought I heard breathing from right outside the room.

I gave Kim a quick hug then got up to check.

I turned to corner and saw Colt's mother.

I wasn't sure what I should say.

"I heard everything, may I talk to the girl" she asked politely.

I just nodded and we both walked in.

"Good morning Ms. Stark" Kim said.

"Call me Hannah, honey I feel for you. I heard what you told your boyfriend here and think I can help" she said.

She paused then talked again.

"My parents didn't do a thing for me when I was growing up no food, no shelter, nothing. So I ran away for years I lived on park benches, then I found this place. The man who owns all these apartments is dead.

No one every claimed the complex so I am the only person who lives here. You could too. I got a feeling that your parents aren't that caring if you have been missing the last month without them noticing".

I thought about my parents, they wouldn't care if I sent them a note saying I was alive and going to live with a friend's family.

"Kim we could send our parents letters saying we are going to live with a friend's family".

"Yes" she said "wait, what about Seaford high?"

"We could walk, it's only about three miles away" Jack said.

"Yes, or I could drive you if you need to go somewhere I don't have anything else to do" Hannah said.

So we send our parents the letters and Hannah showed us a map of the apartments.

I let Kim pick out the place; she chose a pent house sweet with a skylight.

Then that night we went down to Hannah's place for dinner.

"How do you get money for things" I asked.

"The dead man had a room full of gold coins that I live off of" she answered.

"Why don't we make this into a working hotel or something" Kim suddenly asked.

"Yea mom, please then people would come" Colt said.

"I guess we could" Hannah said.

Kim smiled "Jack we can tell the kids at school, there must be more kids out there like us with bad parents".

I nodded "good idea".

(Later that night)

KIM'S POV

I was lying in bed waiting for Jack. He had gone off to change his bandages; he didn't like me seeing his injuries.

I knew he still had a bad limp and needed to see a doctor but he refused.

Then he reappeared in sheets of white.

He hopped into bed and kissed me.

"Kim I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

"Jack"

"Yes"

"Lay down flat"

He laid down.

I kissed him lightly then took off the bandage on his shoulder.

"Kim don't"

I ignored him and stripped him of all his bandages.

He was covered in scabs and light bruises.

"Kim please look away"

I kissed him again.

"Jack I love you no matter what now sleep, it's over all that terrible stuff is over".

He looked into my eyes.

He kissed me for a long moment then said

"Your right it's over, but you are still mine and I would go through it again for you Kim. I love you so much Kim and now instead of staying alive my goal is to worship you.

Kimmy I love you.

**How was that? This is the end of the plot of the story but I plan on making an *afterwards* Chapter that Kick people will love! Please read and review. I want to know!**

**P.S. when Kim said it was over she meant the trouble with Ty not Her and Jack!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone so this is the end of the 18 week saga that has been "Signed By Love". Thanks to all my great fans who were very supportive, you guys are the best! *BTW Kim and Jack are 18 in this chapter***

JACK'S POV

I was on my way to the park to meet Kim.

My heart was pounding and I had to keep reminding myself to breath.

I had picked out some black slacks and a nice shirt for the occasion.

I sent Kim a text telling her to dress up a bit and meet me there.

I got out of my car and locked it.

Nice breath, check.

Nice hair, check.

Nice clothes, check.

Ring, check.

I put the ring in my pocket and when to look for Kim.

I saw her on a bench under a canopy of flowering vines.

Damn she looked good she was in a short blue dress with rhinestones on the bottom.

"Kim, you look beautiful" I said staring at her.

She got up and kissed me. I rapped my arm around her waist and kissed her back. She laughed "Ok, I give up, why you wanted us out here in a deserted park in the middle of the night?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What?"

I lead her over to the flowering bench and she sat down.

"Kim, you are beautiful and kind. You are amazingly sweet and charming, you are the best girlfriend I have ever had and I want, wait no, I need to spend the rest of my life with you. Kim will you marry me?" I said.

She Smiled and said "I have been waiting for you to ask me to marry you since we were Kids, of course I will marry you Jack"

I pulled out Kim's old valentine "_Dear Jack, I was going to write a poem on this but I not very good at poetry. All I know is that I like you a lot and one day maybe we can get married and be in love with each other forever."_

I had her open the valentine and read the message.

"Kim I want to make your dream come true, let's be in love with each other forever".

She gasped.

I just smiled it was signed by love that me and Kim would be together.

I handed her the ring in the card. It was a diamond.

KIM'S POV

This was all so much to take in. But I recognized the diamond.

"Jack is this diamond from?"

He nodded.

"The cave I showed you during our runaway".

"But how?"

"A week ago I went back and got it straight from the cave".

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Jack this is amazing".

He smiled.

"I hoped you would like it"

We went over to the playground and played like kids.

We must have been there all night because the sun started to rise.

We sat on the swings watching the sunrise, I leaned over and Kissed Jack.

The magical sunrise kiss.

We sat their awhile then left.

Jack told the wasabi warriors that we were engaged and I called Colt and told him and his mother.

They all agreed to come to the wedding.

(Later that night in the hotel)

Jack blindfolded me as we walked into our room.

Then he took it off of me and a saw an arrangement of objects.

First was a picture of Phil's "where we had our first date" I said.

Next was the valentine "how you asked me out" I said to Jack.

An envelope from KIFAS "trouble" I said.

An omelet. I glared at Jack, "you and your pranks"

He just handed me the next object.

It was a picture of Colt from when we had been kidnapped. "We might not have escaped without him" I gulped.

Next was the remote. I shivered, "watch" Jack said. He destroyed the remote. "You're safe" he said. I hugged him.

Next was a container of lip gloss. I looked at Jack confused. "It's the type you had on during our first kiss" he said sheepishly.

The next one made me laugh; it was Carson in a mug shot. He had been arrested with Ty.

Then was an address. "it's Carson's old houses address, he took me there once" Jack said somberly.

Next was a note about dosage for the meds he left for Jack. Jack grunted and moved on.

Next was a picture of a sunset, then a shell, then a piece of paper with Hannah's address on it.

"Jack this is all stuff from our past, why did you keep it?" I asked.

"Because this part of us now Kimmy, it's our story and I think we should keep it"

"It's not pretty Jack"

"No, but it's us we didn't have perfect childhoods but they made us into well us".

I smiled your right Jack I love you just like you are.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Kim you are my everything even though you had a rough childhood, you are still as innocent and beautiful as a rose" he said.

"Jack"

"Yes, my angel?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**THE END.**


	19. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone I would like to thank you for reading my story it means a lot to me that people liked it.**

**If you have any questions, comments, or reviews for the story I will accept and read them, questions I will try my best to answer.**

**I don't think I will write a sequel to signed by love but am planning on writing more Kick.**

**I am also going to start Adventure Time fanfic's for both Finn and Fiona. They will be Faralene's or Marin's (those name combos suck I know)**

**Please feel free to read my upcoming fanfic's if you want or give me ideas for new ones**

**Thanks**

**-gg623**


End file.
